customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ChineseLegolas
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Of course! :D I've been deleting a couple articles because they have little to no information, and little potential for being expanded. As for other articles, they take a bit longer. [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 16:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. :P So, CBW got hit by a vandal a while ago and the offending individual was blocked for spamming and inserting pornographic material. Yesterday, however, a user bearing a similar name popped up, demanding that the admins undid their deletions of his predecessor's content. After badmouthing the administrative staff, a block was implemented. It would appear, however, that he has surfaced on CHFW and posted this. Seeing as he's actually contributing I wouldn't take any action, but I think that it's best if you are aware of this development in case it leads to some kind of attack. Why did you delete my page Rise of a Empire bub. Important Hey, check your Skype. I'll make a blog about it tomorrow, seeing as I was the official liaison between us. Also, I'll contact Monasti about remaining affiliates. Rollback Vote Aw, he is dropping the position! That really stinks, but it's his decision. I thought I skimmed by that on one of the blog posts. Well, ultimately, a vote for a new rollback would probably be a good idea. I think the three of them are all great candidates. I'll green light the vote, and it sounds like a good idea to me. Thank you for notifying me. [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 01:32, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Template:Character I see you reverted my edit immediately. I was only helping out because of the thread you posted here. (I also commented there about it.) Rappy 06:10, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's cool. You don't have to keep it either, it just struck me odd. :) I enabled the Variables Extension here since I saw you were using the same several times. This helps keep the code clean if you define the color and use the variable later on. Other than that, I just cleaned up a bit of the code and added in webkit border radius values (so older users of Chrome see them). :) Rappy 06:24, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Your template had } and you were using |image. I have changed this to allow both now. :) Rappy 21:19, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Thanks For The Welcome,its ok that it wasn't automated.Im fine with that. Now For Anime suggestions i would reeccomed Ghost In the Shell,HotD (highschool of the dead) Gundam and read One Piece Dragonknight767 (talk) 09:48, February 19, 2014 (UTC)Dragonknight767-Bronze 2 Gangplanks Giants Yeah!!! Almost done with the pages!!! [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 21:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I have, actually, yes. I'll definitely be helping out with the project. At the least, I would say that Scott Maximus could be in the trailer, and I'm thinking of making something else. I won't tease much about it yet, but I will tease that something cool may be coming. So I'm all for us taking over. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 02:29, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi ChineseLegolas Recently i created a news page for the wiki and i was wondering if it is ok with you? Here is the link: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/News If there is anything that is wrong could you let me know? Thanks Regards Botaglove (talk) 15:40, March 8, 2014 (UTC) PS if this is the second one its cause my iPad just died and i couldn't tell if it sent or not Podcast info Because it's a bit trickier to communicate via your contest page, here's my email., which I check fairly frequently: Maxwell.Lishka@gmail.com. I believe that my Skype is exactly the same, though I'd have to check. I'm free today and monday after 1 O'clock. Cheers, Zanywoop Ever wonder if people sometimes take politics to seriously? Oh wait, it's not a game? (talk) 21:30, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Um mister ChineseLegolas I don't believe that the Timeline page belongs to me, I just added some stuff into it for my Dragon Shifter project and the before, after for the brain attack, so i think it needs to be moved back for everyone to have, share and enjoy Regards from the average tinklier Botaglove (talk) 23:08, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bub, just wanted to ask you what the time for the podcast would be. I'll be free from ten to noon on saturday assuredly, but I just want to know because I don't wnat to be constantly checking my skype, as I tend not to check it that often. Cheers, Zanywoop Ever wonder if people sometimes take politics to seriously? Oh wait, it's not a game? (talk) 02:10, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello Mr Bub Recently i saw that the page dragon slayer, created by a unknown user was going to be deleted so i claimed it and edited it, is this ok with you? Regards Botaglove (talk) 11:45, March 13, 2014 (UTC) PS check it out even though I'm still working on it :) I'm on the west coast, and as I post this it is currently 8:13 if that helps. Zamywoop Ever wonder if people sometimes take politics to seriously? Oh wait, it's not a game? (talk) 15:14, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes I originally created Dragon Slayer as page, but I do like his whole back story, the things this guy did, his effort, just wow, while I edited it a little to mach the character I had created, it was still awesome. I was the original created of Dragon SlayerEgodude4joke (talk) 23:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) For the record I will beon at Noon in west coast time- If I don't see you guys in 45-60 minutes, I'm probably gonna go do something else, And I'll check back in at 5, because all my wiki timestamps seem to be roughly 5 hours ahead. Once more though, thanks for inviting me! Cheers, Zanywoop Ever wonder if people sometimes take politics to seriously? Oh wait, it's not a game? (talk) 04:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC) A thank-you note from capcom3 Hi, sorry for not doing this earlier. Thank you, so much! I cannot even begin to tell you how amazed I was that I was sent a personal message by an admin, let alone my favorite builder on the Wiki (this is going to sound super fanboy-ish, but you're MOCs are amazing)! I mean, wow, just thank you for sending that message to me. The tips will help me a lot in the future, and I appreciate the quick link (I have trouble finding pages sometimes...). So, thank you again, and goodbye! And with that, I bid you, adieu! Capcom3 (talk) 00:38, March 18, 2014 (UTC) You said you'd got it, and I emailed it... So I believe so. kfine... BTW, I can take care of the policies. I wrote them, so it should be easier to condense them of I do it. A banner system would be nice, though. Yeah. Got it. I did go on about twenty minutes ago. I learner how to throw exploding cats. I might be about to get back on around 9 EST, 6 for you. No, not yet. Sorry. hay dude is the series poster almost done yet can i see what you have Krazar77 (talk) 20:11, March 25, 2014 (UTC)krazar hay legs can i see what youve got for my series poster ow and thanks for making it (fist bump) Krazar77 (talk) 00:25, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm Sorry for adding unnecssary categories! it's just that this wiki is amazing! I promise I won't do it again! But what will happen if I keep doing this? Made some edits to the crossover yesterday, fyi. And the podcast should be uploading to Mediafire as I type this. - [[User:DeltaStriker|'Delta']][[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Striker']] 19:41, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks legs for the stat thing (bro fist) sorry but thanks for cleaning it up it means a lot .next time i will try to wright correctly thanksKrazar77 (talk) 13:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) well thanks for marking it im working on her history right now and its taking forever Krazar77 (talk) 15:54, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the over use of clean up Botaglove (talk) 20:30, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. :P So, my internet connection still won't let me upload my entry onto CHFW. It continuously crashes and fails to process the pictures when I try. However, it would seem that I have better luck with Brickshelf. I've been able to add a gallery with the pictures, but it probably won't be make public for a few days. What I'll do is I'll link you to the gallery, and to the individual pictures in the gallery. *Gallery *Picture 1 *2 *Picture 3 Hey Bub, Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll stick around here to establish myself beforehand. It does mean a lot to me that you'd ask though :) I have in fact tried my hand at CBW, but I found that this wiki needed a bit more love. Probably after I finish writing my first story (IF I ever finish writing my story...), I'll come join you. Cheers, Zanywoop Curse you skype overlords! 15:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) hay legs can you please enter my contest i would LOVE to see what you come up with (dont tell starscream this but you make the best mocs on this wikia )Krazar77 (talk) 16:18, April 16, 2014 (UTC) you dont have to make kaiju you can make robots , mechas , and other stuff and if you want to learn about godzilla and kaiju go to wikizilla its a awesome place Krazar77 (talk) 17:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Podcast Re-hashed Hey Bub, I'm just sending this around to all members of the podacst, to get some idea of when people are free. I am not in state next weekend, but I'm free every other weekend this may, so whenever we're ready for retakes mostly I will be too. Cheers, Zanywoop P.S. Do you think we should put up the original podcast we flunked for the sight only, to see what everyone thinks of it? Template Help Hello, haven't seen you in a while. Can you make a character template for a wiki, but the variables in the template on the left should look like this; Height Weight Gender Combat Style Primary Attacks Secondary Attacks Primary Weapon Secondary Weapon Energy Style And I should be able to manipulate them. If you do that, I'll convince someone pretty darn good at art to recreate one of your MOCs on art. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 13:15, May 3, 2014 (UTC) R Thank you! I know they're a royal pain. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 13:10, May 4, 2014 (UTC) your a kaiju combat fan your a kaiju combat fanKrazar77 (talk) 19:42, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ? Hay legs why isn't there any activity there's been no activity from lots of users in weeks Supposed theft Hello ChineseLegolas, I would rather stay anonymous for this post, but I digress. User Krazar77 has pictures of MOC's on his page which he claims is his. I believe they are not. One of those MOC's, the one he names Gorosaur, belongs to a user called Rahiden, on DeviantArt. Here is the link to his post: http://rahiden.deviantart.com/art/Bionicle-MOC-Skirmix-Rex-2-146978020 (look around his page a little, he has some very good MOC's). I also hold other evidence that Gorosaur does not belong to him. He claims he can't make MOC's like Gorosaur, because he "forgot how to make MOC's like that". One does not forget something like that so easily. MOCing skills usually stay with the person. Also, Rahiden has been adding more posts, some in 2014, combatting how Krazar says "he forgot". He also says that was 'his DA account, but someone stole it. That issue probably would've been fixed by now, if it did happen. So, please ask Krazar to remove that picture (the other one, the one at the bottom, I'm not sure of, but still probably not his), or take it off his page, if you think he did steal. I believe it's not acceptable for someone to steal someones creation and claim it is theirs. So, please take this into recognition. Thank You ~Anonymous Ok Ok i fixed it but its not my falt have bad grammer im trying to work on it. 2nd please dont be a jackass everytime you message me or i will report you to starscream its not cool at all . So i fixed it ok i just wanted to look good on this wiki because you think i can make the stuff you make i just want to fit in thats all i came to this wiki to have fun not get bullied Understand Sorry Botaglove (talk) 16:28, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok,it may be because I have a bad connection but... What happened to all of the achievements!? Botaglove (talk) 16:43, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Join me on CHFW chat to discuss this issue at your next convenience. Was in another tab just then. Now a good time to talk? Very well. I've spent my whole day waiting for you to show up so I'm less than impressed by further delay. Message me when you are prepared to negotiate. Woah there. Let's cool the jets. No need for bitterness. I never said that I was more important than your friends. I never said that I should have priority over them. Never said that you should forsake them for me. I want nothing to do with your personal life, Chester Poon. Not exactly sure where you got that impression, certainly not from anything I've said. I don't want to be on any kind of list of priorities, this should be common courtesy. An explanation or an acknowledgement of my message would have been respectful as it would have saved me some time, is all. All I asked was for you to come on this wiki's chat at some point today, over the course of which you both appeared on chat, and you've had time to give me a few talk page messages. My hope was that we could talk this debacle out and resolve the bitterness that is left over. That is my intent. Like I said, I mean you no ill-will. However, I think you have made it more than clear that you do not want to resolve this situation and you have abused my charitable offers for forgiveness. If you are content to sit here and sulk then that is perfectly fine with me. My apology is a privilege, not a right, and you have done nothing to earn it other than pass venomous comments, so I think we'll leave it at that. I'm not going to waste my efforts. Consider this the official end of communications between us. Heyo. I'm back. Had lots of fun and absolutely no inspiration to do HF stuff. -_- Anyways, that's good to hear. I'll be on whenever I get that chance, I have stuff going on this week in the mornings. - [[User:DeltaStriker|'Delta]][[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Striker']] 20:03, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know, bmf was still getting killed randomly by Twinkiecraft, and I'm having trouble getting on. I float in the vodi for a bit and then get kicked. Any ideas as to why? Who would do that? And ok. I got on and was fine, so it's clearly better now. gaming This is a question do you have a steam account and more importantly, do you have primal carnage cause i would really enjoy playing with you Krazar77 (talk) 17:45, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Twinkiecraft is acting up. I logged on and spawned in my house, which was full of gunpowder, diamonds, bows, all dropped excessively. Then I died and clicking respawn does nothing. Oh... I'll have to talk with him. But I understand. When will it be back up? Yo Bub, Uploaded those Hearthstone videos, but they're too large to put in Email format. So... Post them to the site? Zany This book on adhesives is impossible to put down. (talk) 04:29, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Legolas, it's YJF from custom bionicle wiki. I made a wiki, and would like you to join it. Perhaps we could set up a time to meet in this wiki's chatroom. Cya roundYoungjusticeforever (talk) 03:46, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bub. You said to reply here. So i am. Could we talk sometime on chat maybe? You can choose the time and date. Youngjusticeforever (talk) 17:55, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the talk page thing. :) You say that the source button is in the editing part, but it's not on mine. This is mine. Bold textItalic textInternal linkExternal link (remember http:// prefix)Level 2 headlineEmbedded fileFile linkMathematical formula (LaTeX)Ignore wiki formattingYour signature with timestampHorizontal line (use sparingly)Add photovet-imagebuttonmore + Darthknuxward (talk) 22:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC)DarthknuxwardDarthknuxward (talk) 22:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, you on vacation or something? I haven't seen you around for a while, and Twinkiecraft hasn't been up. - [[User:DeltaStriker|'Delta']][[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Striker']] 00:13, September 4, 2014 (UTC) News to me. But that does explain a lot. Hey bub. I gotta question. Could i upload pics and use pics that are not mine IF i give credit? --Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 07:54, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro(can i call u dat?), can u tell me what MOCs you have intact? I am very curious. Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 01:24, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah. Would you mind if i were to build my own version of the Tau-4 members? I even built a team similar to them called Teyta-9. I was trying to not use a T for the start, but Teyta just fits super well. Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 02:06, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Um......a few problems. 1. I can't take screenshots. 2. I don't have permission, because for Quazix the user is inactive, and for "Waterspore", i don't know how to contact that one. Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 18:38, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I have tried it for months. It does not work. And thanks bro, i really appriciate you over-looking it. Also instead of a Screenshot, could i just provide a link to solid proof? My god. That is the EXACT proof i was going to give! The link is below http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/373226 He says i can use his images so long as i provide credit to him as creator of the image. I provide that credit in the images when i upload them. Thus credit is given. Good enough? --Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 02:19, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Technically i can't without asking permission and recieving permission. I actually was going to request a few things, such as permission for my version to be a Self Moc. My camera is broken, and i can't afford a repair or another one right now, so i will link the permissions with each image. Sound good? Hey bub. Can you check the comments again? Cause crowe's latest reply makes no sense to me or my bro.